


The Beginning of the End

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [159]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Auras, Chronic Pain, Magic, Thunderstorms, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: World War II rages outside the manor, and Dark - so desperate to protect his home and the Jims - pushes himself a little too far.Andsomeonetakes advantage of his vulnerability.
Series: The Ego Manor [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 46
Kudos: 210





	The Beginning of the End

The Jims were more powerful than anyone liked to give them credit for.

It was easy to forget they were in the manor that day.

The day everything went to _shit_.

The day Damien and Celine died, and Dark was born.

The day _William_ started becoming _Wilford_.

People forget they absorbed just as much of that raw power as Dark and Wilford.

They just didn’t _use_ it.

Not often, at least.

But they _have_.

_October 21 st, 1942_

The manor was…eerily quiet. It wasn’t meant to be quiet, but a house as big as this, with only three people to call it home, it…tended to happen a lot. The quiet hung thick in the air, tension thicker. World War II was _rampaging_ , and Dark was working overtime to make sure the manor wasn’t destroyed or even _found_ in the chaos, trying desperately to keep himself and the Jims safe. But…he couldn’t keep that up for long, not without consequences.

And before long, Dark was struck down by the _worst_ pain the Jims had ever seen.

Dark was practically comatose, his chronic pain so bad he kept passing out from the agony. He couldn’t move. He’d stopped breathing to keep from aggravating his chest with the movement. The Jims were trying to keep him as comfortable as they could, but there really wasn’t much they could do. The Depression had been a _serious_ blow to them, to _everyone_ , and then almost immediately into a war just a few years later…

RJ sighed, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall on one side of Dark’s door, CJ on the other side. Dark was unconscious again. He’d been awake for about an hour, and it was enough time for the Jims to get him to eat and drink something, but…Dark was delirious. He _raved_ about someone named Wil, _begged_ for him, but of course, no one came. Not by that name, at least. The Jims tried to calm him down, but in the end, Dark just passed out mid-sentence, tears still pouring down his face. It broke the Jims’ hearts to see Dark _sob_ like that, but there was nothing they could do. As far as they knew, ‘Wil’ didn’t exist.

“What are we going to do?” CJ sounded… _scared_. “He’s been like this for _days_ now. Soon the spells are going to fade, and with the war –”

“I _know_ , CJ.” RJ dragged both hands down his face. “But what can we do? Medicine doesn’t work on him. You know we just have to wait it out.”

“But there has to be _something!_ He’s _really_ hurting!”

RJ gave a tired shrug. “He was trying to protect us. He knew what he was doing.”

“Did he though?” CJ shot his brother a pleading look. “You know what he was like in the beginning! It took him ten years to get used to how he is now, that wasn’t too long ago! It hasn’t even been twenty years since –”

“ _Stop!_ ”

CJ fell silent at RJ’s shout. They both shuddered, memories of lightning and thunder and dead men walking filling their heads. Not even twenty years…and so much had changed…

CJ made a sound like he was trying to hold back a sob, and guilt crashed over RJ. He scooted over to CJ, wrapping an arm around his twin’s shoulders, and CJ leaned into him, sobbing openly now. “…I’m sorry,” RJ mumbled. “I know you’re scared. I am, too. But we just…it’s just him and us. We have to take care of each other, because no one else will. It…it’ll be okay, CJ.”

CJ nodded idly, slowly calming down, but still sniffling and holding onto RJ’s shirt. They sat there for a while, listening for any sign of Dark waking up again. Dark had seemed to reach the point where he was in _so much pain_ he couldn’t feel, waving his arms around whenever he was awake, despite his eyes rolling back in his head with the waves agony. The Jims didn’t want him to hurt himself further if they could avoid it.

The manor suddenly shook with the force of a loud clap of thunder, and CJ screamed, the brief blinding flash of lightning filling the manor. The storm appeared out of _nowhere_ , and it _raged_ violently, just like the war, and the Jims cowered in the corner of the hallway by Dark’s door. It was _so loud_ , like all of its power was focused solely on the manor, just like when –

There was…something underneath the power of the storm. It sounded like…soft humming. But something about it sounded _wrong_. It sent shivers racing down the Jims’ spines, and _something_ crawling up their throats.

And it was coming from Dark’s room.

The Jims _froze_ , fear clawing at their insides, and they hesitantly stood. The hovered in front of Dark’s bedroom door, exchanging quick, terrified glances. RJ was the one who reached for the doorknob, hand shaking as he pushed the door open.

The Jims poked their heads in and stiffened. There was a man, sitting on the edge of Dark’s bed, staring down at Dark with a soft smile as he combed a hand through Dark’s hair slowly. He was the source of the humming. He wore a deep red suit, hair slicked back, and there was something _off_ about his smile, however soft it was.

The Jims recognized him _instantly_.

Thunder crashed again, and Dark’s eyes blinked open groggily. His eyes were foggy and glassy as he stared up at the man, still very much in pain. The man’s smile widened a bit, laying his other hand on Dark’s chest, and Dark opened his mouth in what the Jims had come to recognize as a silent scream. The man stopped humming, and his hand shifted from Dark’s hair to close his mouth for him, before he resumed running his fingers through Dark’s har.

“Poor little Damien…” His voice _grated_ on the Jims’ ears, everything about him making every nerve and instinct _scream_ to _run_. “So broken, aren’t you? I knew it was _bad_ , but this…” He chuckled, low in his throat, and the hairs on the back of the Jims’ necks stood straight.

Dark’s aura shifted sluggishly, spread across the bed, both recoiling from and reaching toward the other man. He opened his mouth again, trying to talk, but no sound came out, not until he managed to choke out a name, chest convulsing. “Mark –”

The man pressed a finger to Dark’s lips, hushing him softly as thunder cracked above. “Hush now, Damien. It’s my turn at the moment.”

His hand paused in the Dark’s hair, and he tilted his head, staring down at Dark with _pity_. “I thought you would be my perfect villain, but I’m beginning to think I was _wrong!_ ” He grinned, laughing a little. “Imagine that! You’re a little more _broken_ than I thought! Like a kitten drowned in the river…futilely clinging to life in the torrent…” He leaned closer to Dark, grin dropping suddenly. “Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery, kitten. Bash your head against a rock instead of letting you feel the water fill your lungs. It’ll happen either way, but…” His lips twitched briefly into a little smile. “I think I can spare some mercy for an old friend.”

Dark shook his head, reaching up a shaky hand to grip onto the man’s suit. “No…I – Wil –”

“Ah yes, the _Colonel!_ ” The man stood straight, unnatural grin back in place. “Though he’s not much of a Colonel anymore, is he. I haven’t been able to find my _dear_ little brother. Do you think he’s fighting in this bloody war?” He leaned close again. “Do _you_ know where he is, Damien?”

Dark nodded slowly, hand falling from the man’s suit. He was close to passing out again. The man _grinned_. “Perfect! Now why don’t you show me where he is? We can have a big family reunion! Wouldn’t that be _wonderful_ , Damien!”

He slipped his arms beneath Dark, lifting him up. Dark made a soft, protesting noise, reaching back towards his bed. “No…Mark…lemme go…”

“Oh come now, Damien! Don’t you want to see that old flame of yours?”

The Jims finally snapped.

As the man made to stand, Dark secure in his arms, the Jims burst into the room. The loudest roar of thunder yet shook the manor, lightening flashing, and the Jims’ auras exploded into existence, swirling together. RJ’s was a dusty brown in color, with little golden flecks, and CJ’s a pale blue with grey swirls. They stared him down, _furious_ to a level they’d never felt before. “ _Put. Him. Down._ ”

The man’s head snapped in their direction, _literally_ , a sickening cracking sound filling the room as he faced them. His grin widened, though his eyes were dead and cold, pitch black in his sockets. “You two!” He dumped Dark back on the be unceremoniously, uncaring when Dark screamed and sobbed, curling into a pathetic ball. “I remember _you_.” He tilted his head, standing, and creeping toward them in a way that was irrefutably _snake-like_. “You’re _trespassers_. Creeping around my home with your silly cameras…” His grin dropped again, hands clasped behind his back, bowed slightly as he took another step forward, head tilted sharply. The Jims swallowed, taking a step back. “You weren’t meant to be there. You _know_ , don’t you? You aren’t supposed to have _this_.”

He lashed out, tangling a hand in each of the Jims’ auras. He curled his hands into fists, and _pulled_. The Jims _screamed_ as he ripped free a handful of each of their auras. The man watched with a broad grin, breathing a little heavily, as their auras shorted out and faded, the Jims collapsing against the wall, and turned his attention with the writhing patches of magic in his palms. “Well! I suppose this is where I must take my leave. My plans have such a _nasty_ habit of going so very _wrong_.”

He snarled, whipping around to face Dark. “I will take _everything_ you love, Damien. I will _destroy_ you from the inside out. I will _rip you apart_ and _stitch_ you back together piece by _agonizing_ piece until you’re _finally_ what _I_ want.” He straightened, expression smoothing back out into a grin as he pocketed the pieces of the Jims’ auras. “Villains don’t _get_ happy endings.”

Dark whimpered. Red flickered across his aura, outline more red than blue. “Mark… _please_ …”

The man made a pitying noise, nestling one hand in Dark’s hair again, petting him. “It’s too late to back out now. You made a promise! You _will_ play your part.” He kissed Dark’s forehead, voice soft. “Or I will do _so_ much worse to you.”

He vanished, leaving behind two pairs of broken twins, and a _raging_ storm.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE PLOT _**THICKENS**_  
>  MAN THIS IS GONNA SO MUCH FUN!!!  
> Next up, on Thursday, actually, is something _fun_ uwu
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
